flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 ---- (Well, she put the wrong dates, Leopard and Lightning were born in the archive after Phoenix, maybe even two after) Phoenixflame puffed out his chest proudly. Silverstar 23:17, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you for archiving, Whiskers.) Stormkit whined. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:23, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit curiously sniffed her sister. "So...You aren't going to eat me?"Silverstar 23:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw called for his sister. He desired to go hunting, and he didn't feel like doing it alone. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw flinched in surprise as her brother called for her. She had been too busy day-dreaming of Smokepaw of ScorchClan...How handsome he was, how sweet...She quickly shook her head. What was she doing?! He was in another Clan! Rising to her paws, he huslted afte Lightningpaw.'Silverstar' 23:30, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw purred at the sight of his sister. She reminded him of their dead mother. "Wanna go hunting?" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:31, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed in relief as she watched her former apprentice. ''Where is my daughter…? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure..." Maybe they could sneak through the loners and rogues territory to the ScorchClan border? Then she could see Smokepaw...No, that was crazy, she'd have her brother with her. Besides, Smokepaw had probably forgotten about her by now.Silverstar 23:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (this is so perfect bc I had plans for Lightningpaw to like a SC shecat) Lightningpaw cocked his head. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:53, August 19, 2015 (UTC) She blinked. "Well, c'mon!" Turning quickly on her heels, Leopardpaw darted out of camp.'Silverstar' 23:55, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (time for plot to begin! sooo perfect! everything happening perfectly >:D everything is going accordingly, and soon, DRAMA) Lightningpaw pelted after his sister, screaching with excitement. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 23:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw eventually slowed her pace into a smooth trot, her ears pricked as she tasted the air for prey.'Silverstar' 00:02, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw skidded to a halt beside his sister. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 00:04, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "Scent anything?" The mollly calmly asked her brother, lowering her head.'Silverstar' 00:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (my plan has been delayed. Freaking mobile ;-;) Lightningpaw sniffed the air, then shook his head. "Let's try over there" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 00:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw calmly followed her littermate.'Silverstar' 00:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow still wanted to see how Streamwing was, walking over to the nursery. "Streamwing...?" She stepped in, quickly noticing her sleeping daughter. Stormkit's eyes had opened, a blue nearly as blue as her mother's, and she stared up at Stormwillow. "Hi!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 00:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight called out Phoenixflame's new name, feeling a little uncertain about the new warrior. He shook away is doubts and approached the tom. " Congratulations," he said in a slightly bland tone.--- Silverkit turned over ontop of Crowkit who didn't seem to mind the least. Feeling that she had power, the tabby kit licked a paw and blinked at her sister. " Not now, but maybe when it's the nightfall," she said, feeling proud of her new vocabulary. FISH The Happy cat 01:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit blinked blankly, having no clue what "nightfall" was. "....Okay...?" Shrugging, she rolled onto her back and let out a yawn.Silverstar 01:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flicked her tail. "Well, Stormwillow was about to tell me a story. She must know everything, she's so old!" Stormwillow chuckled, even though slightly offended by the word 'old'. "I don't know everything, but I have plenty of stories." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Blaze is waiting for a reply) Silverkit was confident she had impressed Flashkit even thought she hadn't. FISH The Happy cat 01:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit blinked. "...What's your favorite color?"Silverstar 01:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Im just about all set with Marina's apprentice ceremony but I dont know when it should happen.) Cloudflight nudged Sunkit closer. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 02:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Ask Whiskers, I'm sure she'd be happy to sort something out, especially since you've been waiting for a while.) Snowkit raised a paw slowly in the air, placing it on Stormkit's flank as he yawned, his eyes still closed. (but they should really be open by now but idc) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:49, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit nudged her brother off, her blue eyes still fixed on Stormwillow. "Come on, tell me a story! Please?" Eveningkit's eyes had openned a few days before Stormkit's, and now the black kit hopped over to Stormwillow. The older shecat purred and flicked her tail towards a sunny spot, the two kits following her as she curled upon a rock, her green eyes looking a little brighter. "You know, I have a sister…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:02, August 20, 2015 (UTC) With Stormwillow now in the nursery, Silverkit felt crowded. She searched for an impressive color, but didn't know much. She looked around the nursery and her eyes alighted on Shadedsun. Silverkit had always been a little in awe of the black queen and now said: " Black's mine. What's your?"--- Crowkit had had enough of Silverkit sitting on him and shoved her off, coming face-to-face with Flashkit. " Who're you?" FISH The Happy cat 13:45, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt gave up on his search and decided to go hunting instead. --- Lightningpaw saw a rabbit, and chased it off. Little did he know he had crossed the border...and was heading straight for the ScorchClan territory. --- Hawktalon chuckled as he passed by Stormwillow and Stormkit. "If Stormwillow's old, what does that make me?" the aging tom meowed teasingly. He was older than his mate, but they never mentioned it, because it never mattered, and still didn't. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 15:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit raised her head proudly. "My favorite color's blue, like my eyes! Well...And like yours...And, well...Like Crowkit's too...And every other kit's..." She then shifted her gaze to her brother, pricking her ears. "I'm your sister, mouse-brain!" Giggled Flashkit, tackling Crowkit.'Silverstar' 19:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (DRAMA TIME) Lightningpaw accidentally crossed the ScorchClan border and crashed into a pretty white and orange she-cat. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:27, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw stomped furiously. "Lightningpaw, you mouse-brain, get back here before you're killed by someone!" Too late. That dork already ran off...Through two different territories. (xD)'Silverstar' 19:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (lol the dude's got some samina...there's a reason he's got his name, not just cuz he's named after his roleplayer <3 I still haven't forgotten about that) Darkpelt noticed Leopardpaw. "You lost?" he didn't recognize her. Heck, he barely recognized half the Clan, considering he never had anything to do with them except hunt for them. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw snorted angrily. "No, but my brother, who's apparently blind as a bat, is! That frog-brain just ran through two different territories, just for a lousy rabbit! Now he's gonna die, and it'll be all my fault!"'Silverstar' 19:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was surprised by her harsh tone. "Uh..." he thought a moment. "Want me to help you find him?" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw let out a loud sigh, trying to ease her frustration. "No, he's gotta learn his lesson."'Silverstar' 19:36, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded. "And you are...?" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:38, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "His sister, Leopardpaw."'Silverstar' 19:39, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded, grateful that she didn't make fun of him. "Er, I'll tell Hiddenstar." (my hands wanted to type Hawkstar so darn badly. It was very annoying.) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, he'll come back....Hopefully." Leopardpaw didn't think ScorchClan would mind, and the loners and rogues couldn't really do anything about it...Their territory was simply unclaimed, they were just luck that the two Clans had no interest in it.'Silverstar' 19:44, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded. (SOME ONE POST ON SC) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 19:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Crowkit squealed as he was bowled over by his sister. He pummeled her with his soft pads, and since he was not yet able to purr, he shrieked in happiness. Silverkit studied her siblings and decided she wanted to be included. The tabby leapt on top of Flashkit. FISH The Happy cat 20:51, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw skidded to a halt by Leopardpaw. "I'm back!" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Turning to her brother, Leopardpaw fluffed out her fur angrily. "Lightningpaw, you fool, you crossed into not only one, but two territories! You could not only get killed, but you could bring our Clan into war!"---- Flashkit squirmed. "Dog-pile!" (you derp, you're cat)'Silverstar' 21:17, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (and watch the intelligence...) Crowkit peeked out from under Flashkit's belly. " Are we dogs? I thought we were honeys! That's what mama always call us!" FISH The Happy cat 21:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit blinked. "....We are? I thought we were 'sweeties'?"'Silverstar' 21:23, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Crowkit frowned thoughtfully. His blue eyes brightened. " Maybe we're birds!" he waved his thin black tail around. " Can we fly with this stick?" FISH The Happy cat 21:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (Holy BowsAndJolts, they're so...stupid...) Lightningpaw looked at the ground. "...sorry..." [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:30, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (They are not stupid. They are hardly a month old). FISH The Happy cat 21:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (now now, let's not get fiesty. I didn't know they were that young.) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit paused. "...What's a bird?"---- Leopardpaw lashed her tail angrily. "What were you thinking?!" ''...Did he see Smokepaw?Silverstar 21:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (i'm not getting feisty lol. that came out weirder than I expected it to) Crowkit was about to give a deep explanation when Silverkit stepped in. " Bird are fluffy things that run around in the sky and have two legs on their sides, instead of under them," she explained sagely. FISH The Happy cat 21:36, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (lel) "I wanted that rabbit! Besides, I saw a really pretty ScorchClan she-cat!" he blurted. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:42, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Flashkit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Legs in their ''sides?! How do they walk?"---- Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes. "...Good for you, but she's not a FlameClan she-cat, Lightningpaw, that's a big no-no..." Yeah...You can't love out of your Clan...Silverstar 21:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (BWAHAHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHAHHAHAHAHHHA) Lightningpaw became defensive. "I saw you with that ScorchClan tom!" he spat. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:48, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw flashed her fangs. "He ''saved my life, you fool! I had no other choice, unless I wanted to drown! Is it wrong to thank someone for you life?!"Silverstar 21:50, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (iTunes is lagging whyyyyy) Silverkit shrugged. " Probably on their heads. Anyways, back to the quesiton. What are we?" FISH The Happy cat 21:52, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (What's going on?) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:55, August 20, 2015 (UTC) (lol itunes slurps. Go SoundCloud and Windows Media Player!) "...no! But you're always so dreamy nowadays! Ever since that stupid tom!" with that, Lightningpaw stomped off. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Say anything to Hiddenstar, and I'll tell him you've been gawking over that stupid ScorchClan tom!" [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:56, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "Great, then I can be banned with you and suffer even more!!"---- Stormrage returned to camp, actually looking enraged.'Silverstar' 01:14, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight looked up in surprise as his deputy stormed into camp. ''Who made dirt in his fresh-kill? ''The sandy tom eyed the tabby warily. FISH The Happy cat 01:15, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow glanced up but didn't react. "Willowstar is the current leader of ScorchClan. You guys should sse her at the next Gathering." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:30, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar watched Stormrage rage, opening his mouth to say something, but shut it heartbeats later as Stormrage plopped himself down in the Warrior's den with a soft growl.Silverstar 01:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit stared up at Stormwillow. "Wow!" Eveningkit had turned her gaze at Hiddenstar. W-wow, maybe I'll be up there one day! She trotted over to the leader, her gaze bright. "H-hi," she squeaked. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Crowkit had decided they were birds.--- Silverkit pompously lifted her muzzle and squeaked at Streamwing's litter. " Kits can't go to Gatherings!" FISH The Happy cat 13:10, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpaw ignored his sister. Annoying bat-brain! --- Darkpelt couldn't believe what he just heard. He was frozen in shock. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 16:47, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow acknowledged Silverkit's words. "No, I was distracted." Eveningkit was still very nervous about speaking to the Clan leader. Stormver (talk) 20:02, August 21, 2015 (UTC) (holy crud, my profile pic is reverted as well! And your siggy! same thing is happening at Nerf Wiki!) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 20:07, August 21, 2015 (UTC) (Nothing wrong with me~) Hiddenstar blinked his emerald gaze calmly. "Hello, young one."'Silverstar' 20:08, August 21, 2015 (UTC) (okay, weird thought popped up. deterioration of wikia) Darkpelt slowly padded back to camp. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 20:10, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage remained in his nest, his dark blue eyes dark with anger as his tail lashed slowly. The deputy said not a word, as he had no interest in involving his Clanmates in his personal arguments.'Silverstar' 21:01, August 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Eveningkit mewed. "My name's Eveningkit." Out in the outskirts of FlameClan, a sunset-orange tom stumbled upon the territory, looking thin, his pretty pelt looking dull and ratted. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:23, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit snuggled against Cloudflight and her eyes blinked open. "Sunkit," Cloudflight purred. "You opened your eyes!" When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 23:37, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Covekit slowly blinked open her eyes, watching a butterfly that flew past the den.---- Songcloud slowly groomed her fur, her eyes settling on Stormrage, and then Phoenixflame. With a small shrug, she rose to her paws and approached the ruddy tabby. "Hello, Phoenixflame,"Silverstar 23:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC) (what's ur plan i gotta know) Silverkit now felt awed that an older cat had spoken to her. She stumbled backwards, dipping her head. " Oh. Er... okay!" FISH The Happy cat 23:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) (...surprises are needed in this rp, so you shall never know. :P) Phoenixflame turned, his golden gaze settling on the pretty molly....His spirits seemed to immediately lighten. "Nice to see you, Songcloud!"Silverstar 23:45, August 21, 2015 (UTC) (you will pay for this). FISH The Happy cat 00:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) (Hello) "Stormrage?" Rapidpaw said as she sat waiting for him at the center of camp. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The deputy flattened his ears and let out a soft groan as he heard the call of his apprentice. Stormrage had forgotten all about her in his rage...However, for some reason, he was unable to rid of his rare, terrible mood, but he refused to show it. Rising to his paws, the massive tom approached his apprentice with a twitch of his tail. "Hm?"Silverstar 00:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit backed into Crowkit and sat on him. FISH The Happy cat 00:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Aren't you going to teach me something? Like battle moves or how to improve my hunting?" She asked. She was impatient today. She was a new apprentice after all. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded slowly, doing his best to cease the twitching of his tail tip, which had been going on since this morning, after his argument with Blazefire. "Yes, of course, we'll work on battles moves...After all, that's what I'm best at. Follow me, tell me if I'm walking too fast, my legs are a little...well, long." Turning, the deputy left camp, looking over his shoulder to make sure his new apprentice followed.Silverstar 00:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Got it!" She replied following him. Her ears perked to listen to birds and she sniffed to smell the forest air. She loved it here. She remember places, but they were foggy memories. She got lost in thought and started to walk away diagonal of the path they were going. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Noticing that the she-cat was slowly trailing away, the deputy paused, walking to the side before putting his tail on the apprentice's shoulder. "Rapidpaw, c'mon, don't let your guard down. A warrior always needs to be alert and on her paws."Silverstar 00:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Crowkit screamed and punched Silverkit's behind. FISH The Happy cat 00:30, August 22, 2015 (UTC) She snapped out of her thinking. "Sorry," she hated when she did that. "Let's go train," she said eembarrassed. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Gently nudged his apprentice's shoulder with his nose, Stormrage turned towards the training area, slowing his pace before stopping. "We'll start with some simple moves."Silverstar 00:53, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Ok," she walked into the training area. She tripped but caught herself. Her white paws were covered with dust. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:58, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 00:58, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Pausing, Storm rage turned towards the apprentice, his blue eyes round. "...You alright, kid?"Silverstar 01:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," she didn't like twigs, she always almost tripped over them. Nervously she walked over to a area in the training area where no one was trading. "I am ready," she said. She couldn't believe she almost went somewhere Stormrage shouldn't know about unless he followed her day dream walks.. and night time stroll she planned to take. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be teaching you a very important move: the belly-rake. It's a life saver, as you're very vulnerable when you're pinned. Let me show you..." The deputy hesitantly rolled onto his back, as if he was sunning, pulling up his hind legs. "In a real battle, you'd unsheath your claws, but for practicing, we always keep them sheathed. It's very simple: rake your hind claws down your enemy's belly."Silverstar 01:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, I will try," she was thinking about something but kept shaking her head as to push it out of her mind. She rolled onto her back. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Good, now swipe with your hind paws." Stormrage instructed, settling down with his tail wrapped around his paws.Silverstar 01:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) She swiped a few times. This move seemed self explanatory. She felt it super easy.. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, that's enough. Now, I'm going to pin you for real, but remember, no claws, Hiddenstar wouldn't be very happy to see bloodshed on your first day out..." Pausing, Stormrage tensed, aiming for Rapidpaw before pushing off with his powerful hind legs, pinning his apprentice to the ground.Silverstar 01:26, August 22, 2015 (UTC) She wiggled to test his grip on her. She swiped her paw with no claws at his belly fur. She smiled finding this quite amusing. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded slowly before backing off, allowing Rapidpaw to get back up. "Good, good...Use that on Phoenixflame, it drives him crazy..." His thoughts drifted back to his fight with his brother in the morning, finding his hackles raising.Silverstar 01:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) She got up and smiled. "Ok. I see why," she then smirked. "What now?" She was glad they didn't judge her for her rogue blood. --Shade "Next, we'll learn the leap-and-hold, a perfect move for apprentices." Stormrage rose to his paws, ready to demonstrate.Silverstar 01:39, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Ok," she sat down. She pricked her ears she heard something. Some thing she had heard before... a strange buzzing. She was distracted again.. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage paused, noticing that his apprentice was drifting off once more. "Rapidpaw. C'mon, this is some important things here, the quicker we learn the moves, the quicker we can explore."Silverstar 01:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Right," she said embarrassed. She couldn't help it. Her curiosity had taken the best of her. "Ok. I am ready now. Sorry," she said. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Now, leap onto my back and hold on. In battle, you'd unsheath your claws, cling on with all your might, and cause all the damage you can."Silverstar 01:50, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Um ok," she gulped. She jumped on his back and clawed into his skin. She hoped he wouldn't yell at her. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:53, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:53, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Gritting his teeth slightly as he felt pain stab in his shoulders, Stormrage quickly shook the apprentice off. "Rapidpaw, this is no real battle, we don't use unsheathed claws."Silverstar 01:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "I thought you said to unshreath your claws," she said. She sheathed her claws. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The deputy sighed. "...Look, it's getting late, and you clearly need some shut-eye. Let's get back to camp, we'll patrol in the morning." Turning, he led his apprentice back to camp.Silverstar 02:00, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan